Forgive Me
by Shiimu Silverwind
Summary: Summary: Hinata and her friends are having a sleepover in the school with the teachers. Then bad things start happening a cold blooded killer is on the loose. AN: I suck at summaries so shut up Rating: M for major character death... I May hint lemon later


**Summary**: Hinata and her friends are having a sleepover in the school with the teachers. Then bad things start happening a cold blooded killer is on the loose. (A/N: I suck at summaries so shut up) Rating: M for major character death... I May hint lemon later if I get the insipiration to do so. We had a black out at school and I have a very active imagination.

----------

All I could hear was a knife plunging into flesh and tearing it apart. Blood curdling screams filled the halls. I cling now to my boyfriend, Gaara, in a corner with some of our friends with us. The lights are off and we're inside the school corridors, we're looked out of the classrooms with the teachers dead inside. Blood began to seep under the door we sat in. We decided not to move or the killer might see us.

Iruka-sensei, out homeroom teacher thought a in school sleepover might be fun. Then himself and the other teachers left us in the halls they looked the doors and we're shot by what we heard. Right after that Shikamaru turned on the radio to see what was going on and heard that a cold blooded killer had escaped from jail. Then he ran off as soon as the power was cut to find Temari he found her and the edge of a shadow figures blade.

A body fell to the floor, Sakura let out a slight shreek. It sounded close. Sakura kept his tight grip on Lee he lets out a gasp, I'm not sure if it's from Sakura or the killer it's hard to tell. Gaara hold me closer to him.

A shadowy figure passes us, I think this is the end A close my eyes and bring myself against his chest and wait for my death blow.

The figure's footsteps go now the stairs not to far from us. When we're all sure it's gone we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asks me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

" I-I'm fine, a l-little shaken, b-but I'll be okay. W-what about you S-sakura, L-lee?" I've gotten rid of my ridiculous stutter for the most part I'm cold and there's a killer running around what else would you expect. I only got rid of it after my father had died, I was ripped of my heiress status and called a bad omen by my entire clan and left to die. Luckily Sakura let me stay with her, we're like sisters practically. So now I'm Hinata. Just Hinata.

"I'm okay, you Lee.?" Sakura turned to face him, he looked as if he was ready to run off and attempt to kill the killer.

"I promised to protect you until the day I die Sakura-chan," Lee got himself into a stance as it appeared, Sakura still head on his chest and arms around him. They looked like a crappy romance novel to me and it looked like Gaara thought the same thing.

Before Sakura could protest he had run on leaving her to her self in the dark. Yup, a crappy novel. Gaara gently lifted me off his lap and stood up. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, wishing he wouldn't go die along with Lee. He smiled at me and ran off after Lee. I let out a sigh of relief, close my eyes and rest my head against the wall.

Tenten cam over to me while I was resting, grabbed my shoulders and shook me yelling something at me while trying to stay quite so we wouldn't be heard. I didn't pay much attention it was rather un-interesting. Finally I got annoyed and sat up and opened my eyes blinking.

"Hun? Sorry I-uh m-missed that. C-could you repeat that please?" I gave her a weak smile. She didn't seem to happy at this response.

"Your...what?! You never heard me?Oh, well as I was saying you do realize Gaara just ran off to watch Lee die then die himself!" Tenten was now really annoyed at me.

"No, he didn't." I looked over towards the corridor next to the stairs. Lee must've gone a while after the killer. Gaara was dragging what appeared to be Lee's corspe. Sakura let out a sharp gasp as Gaara let him go in front of us all. Then he resumed his original position with myself in him arms.

"No... Lee! "Sakura flung her arms on his sholders and shook him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

I looked over him, he had something hard hit him above the left eye. I continued lower he had three scratch marks across his neck as if he was held up by it as if he had struggled a lot. Slash marks cover his arms luckily they weren't too deep his stuggling turned out to be dodging.

"Gaara? Is he okay? What happened? Why didn't you save him?!" Sakura jumped on him well us she had pushed me mostly out of the way my lower body was stuck. I grabbed up under her arms and threw her off him almost hitting Tenten with her.

"I did." He brought me back to him I nuzzled in closer to him. "He's out cold I managed to stun the killer long enough to lock him in a closet and bring Lee back here. He was almost killed."

Tenten was now comforting Sakura as he said that. Sakura smiled and brought Lee's head on her lap.

There was a grunting noise everyone looked at Lee. He looked only at Sakura while slowly opening his eyes, shuddering and closinf them agian.

"Ugh... no more... everywhere... dead... stop the torture!" He sat up straight in shock gasping for breath. Sakura began to stroke his hair as he slowly lid back down and fell to to sleep once again.

----------

Yeah I hope you all like it comment please! Or the killer will get you! -smirks-

Can you guesse who it is?


End file.
